Fall To Pieces
by Azarella
Summary: Em seus últimos momentos, Camus, escreve uma carta endereçada a Milo. A carta contém os seus mais profundos sentimentos, cabe agora ao escorpião lidar com o que foi escrito ali. Milo X Camus


Essa fic é um presente de aniversário SUPERRRRRRR atrasado a diva Vagabond. Essa ideia me veio há meses, mas só hoje consegui colocá-la no papel. Espero que goste do presente. Obrigada pelos sábios conselhos, pelo carinho e pelas conversas acolhedoras.

Não betada perdoem os erros.  
Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco são propriedade de Kurumada (obrigada sensei por criar uma história cheia de homens com comportamento suspeito que inspiram tantas fics legais XD) , Toei e Bandai (tornaram a coisa toda ainda mais yaoi). Não tenho fins lucrativos.

Apesar de amar yaoi de CDZ, eu sinceramente imagino que eles nunca puderam desfrutar de uma vida normal.

Desde fevereiro não conseguia escrever mais que um paragrafo, espero que apreciem. Fic não  
betada, perdoem os erros. Hoje, não consigo dormir e me sinto emo o suficiente para escrever algo dessa profundidade. Beijos da Azarella :3

O som de seus passos era a única coisa que podia ser ouvida no templo de escorpião. O silêncio agora era seu companheiro, as roupas suadas denunciavam o treinamento intenso. Desde que Camus fora derrotado, ou melhor, deixou ser derrotado por seu pupilo, seus dias tinham se resumido a treinamentos que o esgotavam fisicamente. As lágrimas que deveriam ter sido derramadas eram convertidas em suor e esforço. A cada dia a saudade o consumia. A cada dia treinava para anestesiar a dor, treinava arduamente para que seu corpo cansado tivesse uma boa noite de sono sem sonhos. Tentava demonstrar um bem estar que não possuía, enganava a muitos certamente, mas nunca sua consciência. Ao se aproximar de seus aposentos viu um dos servos se aproximar portando uma carta com o selo do santuário.

- Senhor Milo, está endereçado ao senhor, o mestre pediu que eu viesse pessoalmente entregar. - o servo fez uma pequena reverencia em sinal de respeito e retirou-se.

O cavaleiro de escorpião abriu a carta lentamente, não estava muito interessado no conteúdo, provavelmente o mandariam para algum lugar distante averiguar a presença de algum cosmo suspeito. O desinteresse deu lugar a surpresa ao ler a primeira linha da carta. Recostou-se em uma das pilastras de seu templo enquanto lia as linhas, acabou por fim amassando a carta com força. Ao longo de toda sua vida como cavaleiro já havia se deparado com vários absurdos, mas nada comparava-se ao que lia naquelas linhas. As ordens do santuário eram claras e precisas e sabia bem que se não as obedecesse outra pessoa a faria. Talvez devesse ficar agradecido por terem alguma consideração por si e deixassem que ele mesmo executasse a missão.

Acabou entrando rapidamente em seus aposentos pessoais, somente para uma ducha rápida e uma troca de roupa. Deveria cumprir as ordens dadas o mais rápido possível ou provavelmente escolheriam alguém para realizar a tarefa. Enquanto subia os degraus e passava pelas casas vazias de sagitário e capricórnio as palavras contidas na ordem dada pelo santuário ecoavam em sua mente.

_**Na iminência da guerra santa, todos os templos dos cavaleiros que faleceram em combate serão desocupados para a montagem de um sistema de segurança. Dado o seu bom relacionamento com o cavaleiro de Aquário, solicitamos que vossa senhoria verifique se deseja guardar algum pertence do cavaleiro mencionado para que possamos proceder a desocupação do templo.**_

Quando avistou o templo de Aquário, seus passos se tornaram mais lentos, era como se tivesse medo da situação. A carta do santuário era uma piada de mau gosto. Desocupação? Jamais vira tamanho desrespeito, mas ainda sim agradeceu aos céus por ser ele a fazer a remoção dos pertences do aquariano. Era estranho entrar naquele templo depois de todo aquele tempo. Aproximadamente um ano, de longe, o pior ano de sua vida. Estava tão habituado a presença do amigo, que tudo parecia ter o cheiro, as cores e a leveza dele. Desde que ele se fora, ensinando o último golpe ao discípulo, tudo estava sem graça e cinza. A única coisa que o movia era sua grande meta de vida, ser cavaleiro e poder de alguma forma contribuir para que a humanidade pudesse viver em paz.

Um nó se fez em sua garganta assim que atingiu o grande salão do templo de Aquário, onde a maioria das lutas se desenrolava. Era aguardado por um dos servos, provavelmente os que serviam o templo.

- Senhor Kanaoutis, a chave dos aposentos pessoais do senhor Leclerc. - o pequeno servo estendeu a chave que foi pega pelo escorpiano. Seus olhos percorreram a chave lentamente, aquela era mais do que a chave para os aposentos de Camus, era a chave para a dor que estava guardada em seu peito. Abrir aquela porta, seria abrir memórias dolorosas que fez questão de guardar profundamente em seu intimo.

- Obrigado, pode ir. - olhou seriamente para o rapazinho, gostaria muito que estivesse sozinho ao abrir aquela porta. Seu tom de voz não deu espaço para que fosse contrariado. Assim que o pequeno servo saiu caminhou até a porta que dava acesso aos aposentos da casa de Aquário, a porta feita em mogno apresentava os mesmos detalhes que a porta de sua casa, provavelmente os aposentos eram padronizados. Girou a chave com certo e receio e assim que abriu a porta pode sentir o cheiro do ruivo, era uma mistura suave de ervas que enchia suas narinas e lhe davam a sensação de estar perto dele.

Era a primeira vez que entrava no aposento pessoal de Camus e como esperava tudo era demasiadamente simples, organizado e ainda sim elegante. Tapetes felpudos de cores escuras adornavam o chão, combinando perfeitamente com a mobilia em mogno, replicas de quadros de famosos pintores franceses ornavam as paredes. Observou cada um dos quadros, pinturas em cores escuras e que apresentavam pessoas em expressões tristes, talvez um reflexo da complexa alma do aquariano. Era como se pudesse ver Camus de pé apreciando algumas daquelas pinturas.

Uma infinidade de livros abarrotava duas estantes. Os livros de diversos autores e em várias línguas estavam organizados por ordem alfabética. Passou os dedos demoradamente por eles e abriu um deles, letras pequenas e em uma língua desconhecida para si amontoavam-se nas páginas. Não teria como separar nada daquele lugar, ali estava Camus, aquele espaço era um reflexo de sua personalidade tímida e introspectiva. Personalidade que conhecia tão bem e aprenderá a lidar. Ele não era frio, só não sabia se expressar de forma adequada e sempre o fazia de forma severa. Sentia falta...sentia tanta falta das vezes que ele o chamava de amigo, das lutas em que ele o ajudou a enxergar as coisas com clareza.

- Cami... por que você precisava doar sua vida para ensinar a lição a seu discípulo? Sei bem que ele não entenderia de outra forma, mas ainda sim eu me questiono o por que. - continuou a andar pelo espaço, observando cada pequeno detalhe, cada pequena coisa que o lembrava do ruivo. Abriu o guarda roupas e pegou uma das camisas, o tecido fino escorreu por seus dedos calejados, era quase como se pudesse tocá-lo. Sorriu ao lembrar que ele gostava de usar tecidos finos já que o calor da Grécia podia ser infernal para alguém acostumado a neve.

Sentou-se na cama com a camisa em mãos, sentindo a textura do tecido, aspirando seu cheiro. Como diabos iria retirar o que fosse importante? Tudo relembrava ele, sejam os livros que sempre estavam nas mãos do ruivo, seja a camisa que agora estava em suas mãos. Uma leve camada de pó cobria tudo e era a confirmação que há muito aquele quarto não era usado. Suspirou pesadamente e deixou seu corpo cair de lado, os cachos loiros se esparramando pela cama. Abraçou o travesseiro do ruivo possessivamente, como se fosse o próprio Camus e permitiu que pela primeira vez que tudo aquilo começou que as lágrimas viessem aos seus olhos. Há quanto tempo não chorava? As lágrimas desciam por seu rosto e pareciam queimar lhe a alma, logo seu corpo era sacudido por soluços e um choro desesperado.

Sentia tanta a falta do ruivo. Sentia falta das conversas que mais pareciam monólogos do grego, sentia falta da solução racional para todos os problemas. Sentia falta de receber aqueles olhares cheios de afeto, como se ele fosse uma criancinha e o ruivo seu pai que lhe ensinava de forma racional coisas sobre a vida. Quanta falta lhe fazia a presença do aquariano, seu cheiro, seu riso contido e tímido. Quando sentiu seu cosmo apagar-se, foi como se um pedaço de sua alma tivesse sido arrancada do peito. Em meio ao seu choro desesperado sua mão tocou algo de papel, demorou algum tempo para que os olhos manchados pelas lágrimas pudessem ver que o papel tratava-se de uma carta.

Sentou-se na cama, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e analisou demoradamente o pedaço de papel. Seu nome estava escrito nela com a letra elíptica do ruivo. Abriu a carta para se frustar ao ver que estava escrita em francês. Acabou dando uma risada nervosa e passou a mãos pelos cabelos os jogando para trás.

- Por que você nunca facilita as coisas? - ficou olhando a bela letra do francês. Ele previra a própria morte. Ele havia se preparado para caso algo desse errado e a presença da carta sob o travesseiro era a prova disso. Ele sabia que Milo viria, sabia que o escorpiano encontraria a carta. - Maldito...Desgraçado...você planejou tudo... - a voz era repleta de dor, uma dor aguda que parecia fazer com que faltasse o ar. Guardou a carta da qual entendera somente seu nome dentro da roupa e levantou-se. - Não deveria ter feito isso comigo, Camus Leclerc, vou deixar que todas essas suas preciosidades ardam em chamas. - e como um menino mimado, deixou os aposentos trancando a porta. Acabou esbarrando com o servo que o esperava do lado de fora.

- Não há nada de valor nos aposentos do cavaleiro de aquário, que o santuário faça a limpeza que for necessária. - quase pode imaginar um meio riso nos lábios rosados do aquariano e ele o acusando de ser impulsivo e vingativo. Apenas virou as costas e saiu com seu porte altivo, se Camus planejou tudo aquilo, que seus adorados livros queimassem em uma grande fogueira.

Por semanas procurou algum tradutor de confiança que pudesse traduzir a carta. Todos os dias a olhava tentando entender o que ele queria dizer em tão poucas linhas. A resposta da tradução chegou algum tempo depois. Estava completamente suado depois de mais um de seus treinos árduos quando sentou-se em seus aposentos para ler o conteúdo.

_**Milo, **_

_**Escrevo rapidamente essas linhas já que invasores foram detectados e um dos cosmos me é bastante familiar. Por alguns instantes enquanto me olhei no espelho, lembrei me de você, na primeira vez que nos encontramos, você estava com um sorriso tão grande no rosto e falava tantas palavras que eu não compreendia. **_

Milo lembrou-se da primeira vez que encontrara o ruivo. Os cabelos vermelhos como sangue o fascinaram e em sua inocência de criança decidiu que seriam amigos. Lembrou-se de como tagarelou com ele em grego e como o ruivo respondia em francês, algo como "não estou entendendo nada". Sorriu ao ver que o ruivo também se lembrava tão nitidamente daqueles momentos.

_**Esse seu sorriso sempre foi como o sol. Aos poucos ele tornou-se irônico e sádico, mas ao menos para mim ele continuou sendo o mais belo sorriso que eu já havia visto. Você me mostrava sua alma por esses sorrisos. Peço desculpas se não consigo me expressar corretamente e de forma clara, mas espero que possa compreender ao menos algumas dessas linhas. **_

- Idiota... - resmungou enquanto lia as linhas. O ruivo sempre conseguia ler suas expressões e sua alma. Era estranho ouvir sobre os sentimentos do ruivo era sempre ele a falar.

_**Quando eu era criança eu desejava ser um cavaleiro, lutar pela paz no mundo, sonhos idiotas de uma criança tola. O caminho se mostrou mais árduo que eu imaginava, as perdas foram incalculáveis, mas quando eu olhava para você eu podia ver os meus sonhos de criança, eu podia notar alguma esperança para o caminho que eu tinha escolhido, por que você fazia parecer que os sonhos idiotas de uma criança faziam algum sentido. Gostaria de agradecer pelo seu sorriso, pela sua amizade, pelo seu companheirismo... As vezes me pego pensando se o que sinto por você é apenas amizade. **_

Milo notou que a letra pareceu diferente como se ele vacilasse ao escrever aquilo. O que raios Camus queria dizer com aquilo? Mais que amizade?

_**Desejo que algum dia possamos nos reencontrar, talvez em uma outra vida, para que eu possa dizer o que meu coração insiste em gritar. Nesse momento, acima do que sinto está meu dever como cavaleiro.**_

- Como assim acabou? - ficou indignado com aquele final que nada dizia. Seu coração começou a acelerar como se fosse arrebentar. Como um filme todas as ações do Aquariano passaram por sua cabeça. - Porra, Camus, dava para ser mais claro? - resmungou enquanto relia novamente aquelas linhas. Levantou-se e andou de um lado para outro. Como não tinha percebido antes? Como não notara? Não era amizade, era algo mais profundo e puro.

- Camus, seu filho da mãe, como você joga uma bomba dessas na minha mão? Ainda mais agora que você não está aqui? - amassou a tradução e a jogou por ai. - Eu deveria ir te desenterrar e te matar de novo, seu desgraçado, covarde. - passou a mão pelos cabelos de forma nervosa.

As próximas semanas foram de introspecção e de uma tentativa de entendimento do que sentia pelo ruivo. Esses pensamentos eram sempre acompanhados de palavrões dirigidos ao ruivo, que havia o colocado naquele turbilhão de sentimentos. O reencontro dos dois não aconteceu em outra vida, mas naquela própria. Estavam em lados opostos. Sabia que ele jamais seria capaz de trair Athena, mas como cavaleiro da casa de escorpião tinha de detê-lo. Ao contrário do que imaginava, os olhares que trocaram estavam longe de qualquer romance, eram olhares hostis.

O calor da batalha, o retorno de Kanon, a morte de Shaka e por fim o sacrifício de Athena. Não teve tempo e não pode decifrar seus próprios sentimentos. E pela segunda vez o ruivo escapou de suas mãos, mas não pode pensar em nada, precisava prosseguir, os rumos da guerra santa dependiam disso.

Encontraram-se novamente em frente o muro das lamentações, o último fio de vida. Em breve explodiriam seus cosmos até consumir sua vida. Notou um toque suave em sua mão, apenas um roçar de dedos, olhou para o lado, tratava-se de Camus. Em meio as palavras de incentivo dos cavaleiros de bronze pode ver os lábios do cavaleiro de aquário curvarem-se como se fosse dizer algo.

- Je t'aime. - os lábios rosados do ruivo sussurraram e Milo foi o único capaz de entender em meio a confusão. Seu coração acelerou e seus lábios também se curvaram em uma sorriso, o sorriso que tanto apetecia a Camus. O ruivo sorriu de volta cúmplice e elevou ao máximo seu cosmo, em sua mente um único desejo, poder algum dia voltar e dizer mais que um "eu te amo".


End file.
